Changes
by Blemery
Summary: Twister leaves for a year, what will be different when he comes back. Why everything of course. (New Chapter up go me!)
1. Default Chapter

At the Shack the gang is just finishing breakfast. It's a Sunday and the last day of summer.

Starting the conversation Sam says, "Jr. High this year, Reg."

Reggie smiled. "I know I'm so stoked," she agreed.

"Me too!" Otto exclaimed.

Sam gave Otto a funny look. "You're not going into Jr. High."

"No but it will be my last year in elementary," He explained. Otto really liked being the top dog. "And it will be my first year without Reggie watching my back. Twister and I will rule the school," Otto did a little dance of excitement.

Reggie could see Otto's point. "Well aren't you excited, Twister?"

Twister startled, "Oh yeah. Whatever," he ended lamely. Obviously there was something on his mind. The rest of the gang glanced worriedly at each other before looking back at him.

Otto always the adventurous one spoke up; "What's up, Twist?"

"I'm not going to school with you tomorrow," Twister explained. Except he didn't sound excited about missing school like most boys were in fact, he seemed rather bummed.

Otto gasped in awe and jealousy, "You're pulling sick the first day!"

"I'm not going to school with you for the whole year," Twister sighed, explaining further why he was upset.

Reggie, Otto, and Sam all had the same reaction, jaw dropped they asked, "What?!"

"I'm going to Spain, to live with my cousin," Twister was glad to get it off his chest he hoped his friends would understand.

Otto laughed loudly, "Twister we've done this before. You're not leaving, you just over heard wrong."

Twister shook his head. "No the thing is I sorta, wanna, go...and well I didn't over hear it. My parents have been talking about sending Lars and I away all summer."

"You have to go with Lars?" Sam could sympathize with that.

Twister shook his head, "No, Lars is old enough to use the student exchange program. So he's going to Brazil to live with this other family. He'll have an older brother and two younger brothers or more like exchange brothers." Twister explained.

Otto frowned felling betrayed he asked, "You wanna go?"

Twister nodded, "Well...my cousin lives in the American Embassy, but I get to go to this cool creative arts school!" He explained. That's why he was really excited.

Reggie smiled, she could see why he was so happy, "That's your specialty."

Twister beamed proud of the compliment, "I know. I sent them some of my videos because I had like to be accepted and stuff. It's really going to help me. I even get to be in the top filming class there!" Twister explained.

Otto laughed bitterly, "That's a first, but you're really leaving."

Twister pouted a little, "Yeah."

"When are you going to come back?" Sam asked curiously.

Twister shrugged, "Summer next year, sometime before New Zealand. So don't replace me." He warned.

"Hockey?" Otto reminded.

Twister sighed, "If you have to play, replace me; but remember _I'm_ your best bro."

Otto glared, "Yeah the best bro who is ditching me."

Twister sighed again. He knew Otto would take it like this, "Well, I have to go Otto. My mom says that Lars and I need a dose of responsibility and reality."

Otto rolled his eyes. "Still I'm going to have to replace you on the team," he threatened.

"Otto," Reggie warned.

Twister waved his hands and intervened, "Its ok Reggie. Otto's just acting tough by tomorrow he'll be crying."

Otto looked offended, "I will not!"

Twister smiled sadly, "Its ok Otto I'll miss you too. You," He looks at Reggie and Sam, "All of you, are the only reason I want to stay."

"Aw Twist that's sweet," She ruffled his head affectionately.

"Just Reggie, Sam, and me?" Otto questioned Twister.

Twister thought for a second, "Well, maybe my parents."

Sam countered that by asking, "What about Madtown, surfing, the Shore Shack, Mt. Baldy, the secret  
spot..."

Twister shook his head, "Nope, just you guys."

Reggie grinned, "Really? Why?"

"Well Spain has good surf," Twister explained away the surfing.

"For half the year," Sam pointed out.

Twister shrugged, "That depends on where you surf. There's a warm current close to where I'm staying. They have mad slopes there too, my cuz might take me to the Swiss Alps. Also, I'm sure I can skate anywhere." Twister explained the rest of Sam's questions away.

"The Alps!" Otto exclaimed.

Sam also seemed surprised, "How did you know about the warm font?"

Reggie thought of another reason that Twister might miss Ocean Shores, "Won't you miss talking in English?"

Sam had to agree, "Yeah Spanish all the time, can you handle it?"

Twister nodded, "Sure besides I'm staying with my cousin in the embassy. They speak English there. At school, I will learn more about my heritage if I speak the language."

Reggie blinked slightly confused, "I thought you were Mexican?"

"Mexican's are both Spanish and Native Central Americans, Reggie," Sam explained, "Besides I think that, Twister has more Spanish blood in him."

"I do," Twister agreed.

Otto grabbed Twister's arm, "The Alps," he repeated, then he added, "You have to send me video of everything you do!"

Smiling Twister agreed, "I'll write, but you'll have to wait until I get back for the tapes."

Sam looked surprised, "You write?"

Twister nodded although he didn't seem happy to admit it. "That's the only way I got my mom to let me go to this school. Since English and math aren't the focus of the school, my mom said I have to send you guys ten letter long ones each! And I have to send them all to my house because my mom wants to count them all."

"That's 30 letters!" Otto seemed surprised that Twister agreed to it.

"I know." Twister looked just as surprised to having agreed to write them, "Hey Sam could I have your email? My cousin said that he would teach me to use it. Then I can email you!"

"Sure! I have two WizkidN and Squid11!" Sam explained. He liked getting emails and he would also like hearing from Twister.

Otto snickered just a little, "Interesting."

"Mine is zinedreams4ever," Reggie said. She too wanted to get emails from Twister.

"I don't have one," Otto stopped laughing.

Reggie smirked, "Do you want one?"

Otto nodded. There was no way he would be left out, "How much will it cost me?"

"Nothing," Reggie grinned, "I'll make you one tonight."

"Can we go surfing? Its my last day here so I wanna hang with my buds," Twister suggested.

Sam gave a thumbs up, "I'm in."

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Reggie, Otto and Sam are on their way to school. 

"Wait! Guys!" Twister runs up the street trying to catch them, "I wouldn't be here when you get home so I have to say goodbye now."

Otto tried to lead like he always did, "Twister..." but he was interrupted.

Twister shook his head and stopped Otto with a hand. "Sam first Otto. Sam, Squid, Samman, I'm really sorry if I busted on you when you first moved in, or when you couldn't keep up. I was new once and will be now so I should have laid off, but we're bros still right? I mean, we're both graduated Jr. Sea Weenies. So I guess this is Later," Twister said his speech. He was thinking about it all night.

"Squid Mister general," They salute each other and laugh then they both laughed.

Twister grinned, "You can have my hockey stick now, okay?"

Sam gasped, "Really!"

"Yeah I wouldn't need it this year and when I get back I hope I'll need a new one," Twister said hoping that he would have grown a lot in one year.

"Cool Twister I'm really going to miss you cause even thorough you'r sometimes a jerk to me it's more exciting with you around," Sam grinned. He was sad that Twister was leaving but it was nice to know how Twister really felt about him.

"Why don't you to do your Sea weenie salute again?" Reggie teased. She added, "It was cute." Reggie and Otto mimicked the salute poorly and then they laughed. Sam rolled his eyes they just didn't understand.

"I almost forgot you two were here!" Twister exclaimed.

Otto shook his head, "Thanks a lot. Look Twist..."

"Otto, Reggie's next," Twister explained. He really had planned this.

Reggie nodded, "I'll go first Twist. I'm glad you're going to work at something you're good at and something you like. Although I'll miss all the noise, getting you two out of trouble, and..." She paused, "Wait a minute all these are good things.

"Oh well, I'm still going to miss you Twist. I can't remember a time you weren't living across the street. So now, every time I look over there it will hurt a little knowing you're so far away. It will hurt knowing that I can't just walk across the street. I could never reach you without a plane because soon the ocean would stop me. Loosing you is like losing my little brother."

The boys sniffed and then wiped the tears from their eyes, "Stop!"

Reggie grinned wickedly, "What's wrong?"

"Man Reg," Twister whined, "I wanted to avoid crying!"

Reggie blushed, "Sorry I got carried away"

Twister smiled between tears, "A brother like Otto? Not like Lars, right?"

"A brother like, Twister," She hugged him hard.

"My turn?" Otto asked this time.

"Yeah," Twister grinned, "Uh...lets not cry again."

Otto laughed, "Deal."

Twister began this time, "Can you just replace me as a player and not as a best bro?"

Otto shook his head, "That could never happen. I tried with Sam already, remember?"

"We all do," Sam shuddered.

Otto and Twister grew quiet. They don't really want to say goodbye. Reggie and Sam wait patiently for them to continue. They know its hard for them for their friends.

Twister sighs, "Otto uh here," He pulls his shark tooth off from around his neck. "Keep it," he puts it over Otto's head.

Otto fingered it thoughtfully, "Twister you never..."

Twister shrugged it off, "Never is such a long time, besides I want you to have it...to remember me."

"Cool Bro!" Otto exclaimed. The he thought for a moment, "Uh...I don't have anything for...wait!" He yanked his goggles off, messing up his hair in the process, "Here Twist."

"Rocket goggles!" Twister knew what the significance of Rocket Goggles was. He would be sure to take care of them. "You're sure?"

"Reg did say you were like a brother, so that's like a Rocket. Besides you're my bro you deserve them and remember tape of the Alps." He rubs at his eyes.

Twister smiled putting the goggles on, "Look Reggie I'm Rocket Boy!"

"Your eyes bugging you Otto?" Sam teased.

"They burn," Otto rubbed his stinging eyes.

"You're not use to the light," Reggie explained, "Here take my goggles, for today." He grabbed them from Reggie's hands and quickly put them on.

"Is Otto a vampire?" Twister looked a little nervous.

Sam shook his head, "Nope we still see his reflection." Sam was smart, he always knew exactly how to explain things to Twister, even vampires.

"Later guys mucho." Twister said knowing that they had to get to school, "Uh one more thing could we woogie it will be a while before I get a chance to." They woogie and Twister watches them as they head to school. He puts the goggles on the top of his hat, "There perfect, I guess."


	2. Part 2

Twister looks out the plane window, "June already, this year went by fast." It's been about eleven months and Twister looks different. He wore a black shirt and blue baggies. He still wore his hat but his hair was longer almost like Lars' but it stopped at his ear lobes, its still orange/yellowish color. He still has Otto's goggles on his hat and his left ear is pierced with a sliver hoop. He was also darker then normal. "This is your captain we will be landing in San Diego so please make sure your seat is in its up right position and your tray is up."  
  
Twister puts his tray up and watches as they get closer and closer and then they hit. They pull up to the gate and the seat belt sign goes off Twister jolts up and grabs his camera and leaves. At the gate his Mom and Dad are waiting, "Maurice," Sandy cries and hugs and kisses him.  
  
"H-hey mom," Twister says almost ready to cry too, he had missed his parents, but Twister didn't cry anymore.  
  
"Wow Maurice," Raoul says, "You're almost as tall as your brother."  
  
"Is he here?" Twister asks he had missed Lars as well.  
  
"His plane came in yesterday, and he's very tired he's still sleeping," Sandy replies.  
  
Twister nods, "I understand," he follows his parents to the car and looks out the window the whole way as he listens to his mom and dad but he doesn't hear them, "I didn't tell them I was coming!"  
  
"Who?" Raoul and Sandy look at each other.  
  
"The gang what if they don't remember me," Twister says worried.  
  
His parents laugh, "They do remember you, but they wouldn't be there to meet you we assumed you told them so we didn't mention it to them," Raoul says.  
  
"Oh," Twister grows quiet as they pull into their driveway, Twister looks around but the gangs not there. "I'm going to see if they're at Madtown."  
  
"Go ahead," Sandy says.  
  
Twister puts his blades on an starts but turns around before he passes Sam's house, "I missed this place," he continues to skate not having to think about where he's going, even thought he's been gone 11 months. His feet still know the way; he skates right in and looks around. He spots the gang right way practicing in the bowl. He starts to head over but stops and hides behind the Half Pipe and watches the gang.  
  
"Watch Sam!" Otto nails an Indy going into a 720.  
  
"Tight moves Rocket Boy check me out," Reggie says skating in and Otto glares making Reggie stop and hang her head low, "Otto please I worked hard on it."  
  
"I don't skate with Tomboys," Otto crosses his arms like he's done this a lot.  
  
"I like to skate if that makes me a Tomboy fine," Reggie says then adds, "Why wouldn't you just watch?"  
  
"Because Reg I'm sorry, but Marks right you're too old to be paling around with guys, why don't you go find Sherry and Trish, come on Sam lets go see if Mark's in the water," he leaves.  
  
"Reg, I..." Sam starts  
  
"I know Sam I know," Reggie sighs, "I guess I could help in the shack." Sam and Reggie leave in separate directions.  
  
Twister is confused so he heads toward their old hang out on the beach when he gets there it looks like it hasn't been used in while there is sand all over the couch and chairs but Twister lays down anyway. He sees Otto, Sam, and some guy, Twister guessed was Mark surfing. "There you are Twist!" Lars walks in and sits on a chair, "Mom said you went straight to hang with your friends. So I came to see you. It's been a long time."  
  
Twister nods, "I haven't seen them yet, well they haven't seen me. It was weird I was so ready to see them but when I did I choked. On my own bros but what if we don't have anything in common any more?"  
  
"I know how you feel. I met with my crew yesterday and the first thing they wanted to do was snake some kid," Lars puts his chin on his hands and sighs, "I couldn't do it Twist, not after what I have seen. Not after this, I wanted to I really did but I've grow and they haven't. I couldn't even womp you anymore."  
  
"You have changed, but I've grown. I'm almost as tall as you. So you couldn't womp me if you tried," Twister grins.  
  
"You're right. Hey maybe you should talk to them," Lars points to the water.  
  
"They're acting weird, Otto dissed Reg and Reggie took it and then acted like she was the one that did the wrong thing and Sam didn't say a word to back her up." Twister sighs, "Something weird happened and I want to know all the angles before I talk to one of them."  
  
"Then Shh...here comes Sam and Otto," Lars says and they watch.  
  
"Nice ride Squid," Sam says to the new guy  
  
"Sure was," he says.  
  
"Yeah almost prefect," Otto says, "Would you look at these shoebbies Mark, man I'm glad we're going on a weekend trip to Raymond-O's Secret spot."  
  
"Too bad Mound-o left," Sam says.  
  
"Finally the secret spot tell me where it is," Mark says.  
  
"Can't sorry Squid only Tito, Ray, Reg, Sam and I know the exact location," Otto says.  
  
"Only, didn't Twister tell everyone about it?" Sam asks.  
  
Otto rolls his eyes, "Only his brother and not the exact spot."  
  
"I can't wait for the campout," Mark says as he, Otto, and Sam walk to the Shack.  
  
"Well a new Squid," Twister says.  
  
"Looks like he's pretty close to Otto," Lars points out, "maybe you should surprise them and go to the campout like meet them there, keep your title as best bro."  
  
"Yeah," Twister stands up, "I have to ask mom." 


	3. Part 3

The next morning Twister gets up, eats breakfast and, "Mom I'm going to go so I can catch some early waves."  
  
"Ok Maurice, if you want to go," Sandy says  
  
"Thanks Mom," he walks out. Ray had the Woody out and was throwing bags into the trunk. Twister grabs his bike, board, and bag and heads to the beach without anyone noticing him. He got to the beach very early so he ate lunch before surfing. Now he was sitting on the beach and was deep in thought when he heard the sound of the woody pull up to a stop and then the car doors slam.  
  
"Look at the waves. That's a sweet swell," Reggie says.  
  
"Like you can surf them only good Surfers do, guy surfers," Mark says.  
  
Otto snaps, "Lay off Squid."  
  
"Woah guys check it out," Sam points.  
  
"Yeah Sam classy waves we got it," Otto says not looking.  
  
"Isn't that Twister?" Sam says as the gang blinks and then runs up shading Twister from the sun causing him to look up.  
  
"Twister!" Otto Reggie and Sam say in shock.  
  
"Hey guys," he stands up, "I heard you were coming here so I decided to surprise you."  
  
"Cool!" Otto's eyes light up. He no longer wore goggles because none were like his old ones so his eyes expressed much more emotion then they use to.  
  
"You grew, Twister," Reggie says Twister was at least four inches taller then her.  
  
"I know," Twister says pulling Otto's goggles off his hat, "Here bro you look funny without them."  
  
Otto gleams as he puts them on, "Whoa dark."  
  
"Does that make him the Squid?" Mark says hopeful.  
  
"Get real you can't be the Squid twice," Sam says.  
  
Twister looks Mark over he was shorter then Sam and Otto and had brown hair that he never brushed and brown eyes, "You look like a shoobie."  
  
"This is Mark," Otto is still glowing.  
  
"He still looks like a shoobie but if he's your squid..." Twister says.  
  
"Our squid," Otto interrupts.  
  
Twister sighs, "Your squid he might not hack it past me."  
  
Sam shivers at the thought of how Twister busted on him when he moved in, "Careful Mark, Twist, can be your best bro or worse nightmare," Sam says, "So pick and fast."  
  
"Enough talk lets surf," Twister says.  
  
"Alright," Otto says and the guys run out and paddle out Twister stops half way out when he realizes Reg didn't follow, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Why isn't Reggie surfing?" Twister asks.  
  
"Like she can," Mark laughs.  
  
Sam sighs, "She will when she can't stand it any more."  
  
Twister looks confused, "Stand what?"  
  
Otto looks at Reg, "Forget her Twist. She's even thinking about bailing on New Zealand." He continues to paddle out with Mark.  
  
"What?" Twister says still confused he looks at Sam.  
  
"Look Twist I'll recap things for you. Mark moved here with his sister a month after you left. Now Maria, his sister really like Sherry and Trish but not Reg, she started calling Reg a tomboy and stuff so Reggie started to get wore down because pretty soon the whole school was calling her that. Then Mark, who really likes Otto jumped at the chance to get rid of her so he could take her place in New Zealand. Reg is hard to get rid of, but with Maria turning the school on Reg and Mark pranking, snaking and dissing her left and right she cracked she just crumpled into pieces it was really bad. She stopped hanging with us she wouldn't skate, surf, or play hockey unless she gets too bored of watching that she gives in. Lately Otto's been listening to Mark, and now he bust on Reg anytime she tries to get near a sport. He's trying to do what he thinks is best for her but its not. Now she lets him push her around. She even stopped talking to me about it. What's worse is she stopped the Zine and..." Sam is interrupted.  
  
"That's enough," Twister paddles back in and walks up to Reg, "Reg come surfing with us please."  
  
"I can't Twist," Reggie looks sad, "I'll just help Ray and Tito unpack."  
  
"Please Reg I haven't surfed with you guys," Reggie glares, "Since forever," Twister finishes.  
  
"I can't Otto will bust on me," Reggie says.  
  
"He wouldn't if I'm there and if that Mark tries anything I'll Squash him," Twister says, "Please Reg."  
  
Reggie sighs, "No it's not the girl thing to do."  
  
Twister puts his surfboard in the sand, "I can't believe you Reg. Are you the same person who blew Otto's chances at the cover of Gnarly Surf Magazine because you had to prove girls could surf?"  
  
"Twist stop it, I'm too old," Reggie says.  
  
Twister looks hurt, "Too old to surf with me, Twister who you haven't seen in nearly a year."  
  
Reggie looks away, "I just can't Twist. Ray needs my help."  
  
"Well if you don't surf. I don't surf. I'm sure Ray could use an extra hand," Twister heads over to the woody where Ray and Tito are still unloading, "Hey Raymond-o Tito."  
  
"Hey Twist," Ray says handing him tent bags.  
  
"Hey lit' Twister cuz," Tito grins, "Well you're not so little anymore."  
  
"Nope is it ok if I stay the weekend with you guys?" Twister asks.  
  
"Sure Twister will you take these over there," Ray points.  
  
Twister heads over passing Reg whom seems like she feels bad but heads over to help her dad anyway. Soon he and Reg have everything setup just as Otto, Sam, and Mark walk up, "Why did you bail," Otto asks.  
  
"I wanted to surf my friends," he looks at Reg, "All my friends."  
  
"Oh well we want to go fishing now. Are you coming?" Otto asks.  
  
"If Reggie goes," Twister says.  
  
"Twister I don't wanna go," Reggie says.  
  
"Then I don't wanna," Twister says crossing his arms Sam and Otto frown.  
  
"Twister don't you want to hanging out with us?" Otto says, "You our friend too."  
  
"But Reg, Otto I can't lever her. She love fishing, besides if we leave her we could end up in trouble," Twister point out.  
  
"I don't love fishing," Reggie crosses her arms.  
  
"You do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why do you want Regina to go anyway she'll just slow us down," Mark says.  
  
"Back off runt," Twister snaps, "You replaced me on the hockey team with this loser!" He turns to Otto.  
  
"We needed some one, plus Squid's great," Otto says.  
  
"All I've heard him do is bust on Reg, maybe that dork should stay here and we should go," Twister points to Sam, Reggie, Otto and himself.  
  
"We, is he too, now," Otto says.  
  
"Hey how about we take two boats, Reg and I in one and you, Otto, Twister, and Squid in the other boat," Sam says.  
  
"I guess we could do that," Reggie says weakly.  
  
"Ok," Twister says, "But we'll catch more than you."  
  
"I bet you will," Reggie says, "You do have an extra person."  
  
"Urggh," Twister pulls at his hat, "What happened to you're on?"  
  
"But you have one more person," Reggie says again.  
  
"Then we'll take the average," Twister says.  
  
"You're on," Sam says.  
  
"Squid I wanted Reg to say it," Twister says.  
  
"Sam's not the Squid," Otto says hopping into the blue boat, "Let's go Twist."  
  
"Right," Twister says, "Reg, you and Sam get in and I'll push you out."  
  
"Thanks Twist," Sam says getting in the green boat Reggie gets in and Twister push them out. Then he pushes Otto and Mark out jumping in once they are far enough.  
  
"Start the motor bro," Twister says.  
  
"Right Twist," Otto says speeding to a sweet spot, "Ok ready," he casts out as Reg and Sam pull up close to them.  
  
An hour later, "Dude the fish aren't biting," Mark says.  
  
"Patience my friend," Otto says.  
  
"Reggie and Sam are catching fish," Twister says, "No wonder Reggie love fishing."  
  
"She's acting like a tomboy," Mark says.  
  
"Who cares," Twister says, "I like her better catching fish then sitting on the beach."  
  
Otto sighs, "Me too."  
  
"It's ok. She's going to New Zealand with us just stop busting on her ok, bro," Twister says.  
  
"Twist you don't understand. You weren't there when Reg would come home crying and when she's lock herself in her room. If I bust her they can't" Otto says.  
  
"I rather have them bust on her then you," Twister says, "You're her brother and her friend. They're not you need to back her up not put her down. Don't let Squid push you around. Believe me I'm and expert on busting brothers and you need to back her up." "Yeah Twist you're right," Otto sighs, "Hey I'm catching a fish!"  
  
The guys and Reggie stay out until the sun is almost ready to set and head back in, "I can't believe you forgot matches," Ray says.  
  
"Me you did bro," Tito says.  
  
"There goes dinner," Sam frowns.  
  
"Wait," Twister picks up a rock and looks it over, "No," he drops it and looks at another one, "No flint rocks, Sam let me use your glass." Twister grabs them and holds them towards the sun.  
  
"What's he doing?" Mark asks.  
  
"Using his brain," Otto says amazed as the pile of wood starts to smoke Twister blows on the wood and it flames. He hands Sam his glasses.  
  
"Wow," Reggie says, "Are you sure you're the same Twister who left?"  
  
"People change, but I'm the same just smarter," Twister says, "So fish tacos?"  
  
"Right away," Tito says, "But you guys have to clean the fish."  
  
Twister jumps up, "I'm on it," he walks over to the boats because the fish are still there.  
  
"Let's play Frisbee," Mark says tossing it to Otto.  
  
Otto passes it to Sam, "I hope he didn't change too much."  
  
"He didn't," Sam says, "His heart still rules his brain and his stomachs is still in charge of both," he passes it to Reg who has forgotten about being a tomboy and passes to Mark.  
  
"You're not going to make him do it all are you?" Ray asks.  
  
"Ok helping," Otto says as he Reggie and Sam walk over, "Squid!"  
  
"Need help Twist?" Sam asks.  
  
"No you guys chill I'll make dinner," Twister says, "did you know culinary is a fine art?"  
  
"You cooked at your school," Sam says.  
  
Twister nods pleased with his self. "Oh man what a lame-O" Mark says.  
  
Twister jumps up, "Watch it mug or I'll spit in your food.  
  
"Gross," Sam says.  
  
"Not yours Sam," Twister says grinning and relieving the gang.  
  
"Well you heard him let's chill," Otto says as he and the guys walk away.  
  
"Let me help," Reg grins, "Please."  
  
"No Reggie, I'm making this ok," Twister says, "but you could keep me company."  
  
"Cool," Reggie says.  
  
Twister finishes the fish and then heads back to the fire and Twister starts cooking. Tito and Ray watch thinking that if he's any good they could use him in the Shack, "Did you bring the windsurfing boards? I so need to practice," he pulls tomatoes, peppers, and mushrooms out of his bag and starts cutting them up tossing them next to the fish.  
  
"We did," Reggie says impressed. Twister finishes not saying another word the guys come back and grab some also impressed with Twister. Twister finds another quiet place to eat and think on the beach. Until Reggie walks up, "Twist," she says shyly sitting next to him, "It was really good you impressed the guys."  
  
"That's a first," Twister jokes, "Reggie you don't have to pretend to be different around me."  
  
"I'm not. I've just changed," Reggie says.  
  
"No Reg, you have changed the way you act, but not the way you are and not the way you think," Twister explains, "But see I respected you more when you didn't try to act like that and really I was already impressed with you."  
  
"You don't understand because you've been gone," Reggie says.  
  
"No I understand more because I was gone," Twister grows quiet for a couple of minutes, "When we get home, I have an idea." 


	4. Part 4

After that Reggie avoided Twister as much as she could. The whole camping trip because he kept giving her these looks like he was disguised with the way she had changed and she didn't want to see that. But, as soon as they got back Twister was on her. She barely got a minute to herself.  
  
"Twister lets go she isn't coming. Madtown remember?" Otto says a little resentful of all the attention Twister was giving Reggie, but if it meant having the old Reggie back then he was cool with it to a point.  
  
"But Otto," Twister frowns and follows him out of the cult-de-sac, "I'm trying Otto I just wish I knew this Maria then I'd know what I was up against."  
  
"Well there she is," Otto points to a girl next to Mark.  
  
"Hey Squid," Otto skates up, "We're hitting Madtown."  
  
"Cool but I have to help my sister shop for a gift for this guy she likes I think he's new here. So I'm not the Squid anymore," Mark points to Lars; and Sam, Otto, and, Twister crack up.  
  
"That's Lars, Twister's brother," Otto says.  
  
"I know Squid," Twister says putting his arm around Mark and grins evilly, "I'm such a good person why don't you hangout with Otto and Sam and I'll go with Maria."  
  
"You're Lars' brother, so you know what he likes," Maria says, "Ok."  
  
"Twister!" Otto says upset.  
  
"See you tonight Otto your house my videos," Twister says following Maria.  
  
"Ditched us!" Otto says.  
  
"Chill Otto he's helping Reg," Sam says.  
  
"He is? oh he is," Otto says heading to Madtown.  
  
"So are you new here," Maria asks.  
  
"No you are I live next to Sam and across from the Rocket's," Twister answers.  
  
"Trisha!" Maria Squeals, "Sherry!"  
  
"Maria," they hug.  
  
"Urggh I'm the one that's been gone a year and you hug her," Twister says.  
  
Sherry and Trish look at each other, "Twister?" they say.  
  
"Yeah, hey Lars likes these, but the thing is he's hard to win. Maybe you should try an easier guy," Twister says.  
  
"No way, I go big or not at all," Maria says.  
  
"So do the Rockets one time Reg..." Twister is interrupted.  
  
"Urggh, she's such a tomboy," Maria says.  
  
"I like her," Twister says and looks at Trish and Sherry, "Don't you?"  
  
"Uh well she's a tomboy," Sherry says.  
  
"So...she's still cool, hey are you coming to her b-day, oh wait, she's not having one," Twister says pulling the guilt trip on them, "Oh man I forgot," he skates off.  
  
"He's weird," Maria says.  
  
"But right," Trish says looking at Sherry.  
  
Twister skates in the Rockets house not ringing the doorbell, "Reg, can Sam and I come over on your B-day please?"  
  
"No Twist," Reggie says changing the channel, "I'm not having a party even a family party.  
  
"Please Reg I got you something," Twister says.  
  
"No," Reggie says and with that Twister skates out of the house Reggie sit up, "Twister?" She sighs and lays back down, "I..." Twister skates back in, "Twister?"  
  
"Here if you're sure you're not having a party open it," Twister says, handing her a present.  
  
Reggie opens it, "A video by Twister Rodriguez?" She reads as an angel charm slides out, "What's this," She picks it up and twirls it.  
  
"Oh see the video and the charms are for you. The Charm is from Madrid. It reminded me of you when I saw it," Twister smiles, but Reggie doesn't.  
  
"I am no angel," Reggie says.  
  
"But, Reg you are, to me," Twister says. Reggie stands up quickly and hugs him.  
  
"Thanks Twist," she murmurs in his ear letting go.  
  
"Come on we have to watch that movie," Twister says, "At the shack!"  
  
"No Twist, I don't want people to see me," Reggie says.  
  
"Urggh Reg, you're going now either you skate or I tie you to my luge board and make you go," Twister says and Reggie crosses her arms, "If that's how its going to be." He grabs her arm and the tape and pulls her outside towards the shack. Reggie whines the whole way, "stop crying Reg."  
  
"Hey Twist," Lars skates up, "need help?"  
  
"Yeah! You take her arms," Twister nods.  
  
"No, here," he hands him a luge board, "Tie her to it and then she'll be on wheels."  
  
"Her can still hear you," Reggie says as the guys tie her up.  
  
"You pull her," Twister says when they are down.  
  
"You, She's your friend." Lars says.  
  
Twister replies with, "It's your board," he kicks it and it rolls down the street towards madtown the beach, and the shack.  
  
"Oh man Twist if she beefs well its going to hurt," Lars says skating after the board Twister chases after them on foot. They all pass Otto, Sam, and Mark.  
  
"What was that?" Otto asks.  
  
"A blurr," Mark says.  
  
"No Reggie, Lars, and Twister. Otto Reg cant stop she's tied to the board," Sam says, "We have to cut her off come on a short cut," he and Otto take off and Mark looks around then follows them. "If we come out here" Otto listens to Sam and speeds up turning the corner he and Reggie smack into each other, Sam follows nearly running into Lars.  
  
"Man super beef," Lars says.  
  
"Yuck Rocket pancakes," Sam adds.  
  
"I thought you liked Ray's pancakes," Mark says.  
  
Twister runs up, "Oh man, Reg I'm so sorry."  
  
"That was...SO COOL!" Reggie says, "But I'm never doing that again."  
  
Sam and Otto gasp, "Reg are you back?"  
  
Twister helps Reggie and Otto up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's watch the movie now," Twister says pulling Reg up to the shack. Maria Sherry and Trish sit at the counter.  
  
"Look its Reginald," Maria sneers as Lars, Sam, and Otto come in with Mark chasing after them.  
  
"Whatever Maria," Reggie says sitting at a table.  
  
"Shh Movie!" Twister says, "you guys had to have missed Twister Vision."  
  
"I did" Otto sits next to Reg and Sam sits on her other side Mark and Lars sit as well.  
  
"Ok this movie is just about Reggie I got an A on it, it also has some of my earlier works in it Reggie is so cute when she was little." Twister explains as he puts it in.  
  
"I don't want to watch the Tomboy," Maria says standing.  
  
Twister snaps, "Sit, Shut up, Watch," She sits and it turns on.  
  
It starts with Reggie catching major air on her snowboard. Then a bottom view of the board then the words, "The Reginator," light up on the board then, "A Twister Rodriguez film," the board lands and it goes to Ocean Shores, when Otto, Twister and Reggie were little, "Its easy guys, "Reg says on the video, "A Kickflip, watch," she nails it.  
  
"She makes it look so easy," Otto says on the tape, "Huh squid."  
  
"Yea super easy I wanna try," Twister say from behind the camera.  
  
"You can't skate and video tape Maurice," Otto says.  
  
"Yeah Squid you all spin outta control like a twister," Reggie says.  
  
"I will dudes I will one day I'll be able to skate, surf and Snowboard with my camera," Twister says, "I Maurice Rodriguez swear it."  
  
"That's such a lame name," Otto laughs.  
  
"Twister!" Reg says and it cuts to when they're older a year before Sam moves in, "Twister wake up, you wiped out," Reggie says, "Come on Squid I'll show you how to rip this water."  
  
"I all ready know how," Twister says.  
  
"Then tape me nailing this," Reggie paddles out and scores some nice moves.  
  
"Wow Reg that was so much better then Lars!" Twister says as she paddles over, "Lars always splashes me."  
  
"Splash?" She splashes Twister with water and it flashes to Volleyball tryouts she spikes it.  
  
"This video's defiantly about Reggie." Twister says. Reggie hits the ball again, "She is so awesome," It flashes again to Sam, Twister and Otto.  
  
"Truth or dare," Otto says.  
  
"Truth," Sam says.  
  
"Whose your favorite person in Ocean shores and why and your mommy doesn't count squid."  
  
"Dude," Twister says from behind the camera, "we know it's Reggie."  
  
"Twister Sam answers I want to know why." Otto says.  
  
"I'll say if you say why you guys like her," Sam says.  
  
"Oh me first!" Twister's voice says.  
  
"Because she's really athletic and she's the only person willing to and can show up Otto."  
  
"Well she's my sister I have to like her. But she's sort of more then that too. Cause you know I don't really have a Mom or anything and she tries so hard to make up for it sometime too hard." Otto says.  
  
"Woah, well I erm like her because she doesn't bust on people for how they act she accepts them for who they are and she doesn't change them." Sam says.  
  
Flash again to a very dark night Twister walks up to the halfpipe Otto's asleep on it and Reggie sits on it thinking, "Hey Twist."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Twister asks from behind the camera.  
  
"Raymondo had a talk with us," She sniffs, "He told us all these things about our Mom all kinds of thing."  
  
"Oh sorry Reg," Twister says zooming in on Reg.  
  
"Its just weird how can I miss someone so much that I don't even know," tears fall down Reggie's face, "you're so lucky Twister I just wish I could see her."  
  
Twister drops to his knees dropping his camera it lands upside down but its still taping as Twister leans down and hugs her.  
  
Flash to the gang snowboarding, "How much air can one girl get?"  
  
"A lot when most of it's in her head," Otto says.  
  
"Nice," Reggie says. "Like you could beat the unbreakable Reginator I'm tougher stronger and just better then you."  
  
"Yeah with a lot bigger head," Otto says as it flashes to Reggie taking Cleo's place ice dancing.  
  
"Rip it up Reggie!"  
  
"Go Rocket girl," the guys yell as Reggie does her flip and sprays the judges with ice. The credits roll on the movie Sam claps. 


	5. Part 5

Sam claps at the end of the movie, looking around he sees that no one else is slowly he stops, "So what did you think?" Twister asked.  
  
"Wow Twister you've learned a ton," Sam says.  
  
"Yeah but I was only in like 3 parts," Otto states.  
  
"Thanks Sam and they wouldn't let me do another project about you Otto," Twister shrugs; he never understood what was wrong with all the Otto videos.  
  
Maria laughs, "That was so lame it just goes to show you how lame Regina is."  
  
Mark laughs too; Sherry and Trish soon join in, "Better then Otto, yeah like you ever busted a move."  
  
"No little bro she's a wanna be tomboy freak."  
  
Reggie stands up, "Thanks for helping Twist," she left the shack.  
  
What a lame-o, Reginator," Maria says still laughing.  
  
Twister glares draggers, "You know what Maria you need to chill out, Reggie never did anything wrong!"  
  
"Lay off my sister dude," Mark says.  
  
"LAY OFF REGGIE," Twister says.  
  
"That loser no way," Maria smirks, "I'm twice the person she is.  
  
Yeah you have to be kidding me if you think we'll lay off that," Mark says.  
  
Twister's eyes grow cold Otto and Sam shiver he looked more like Lars then Lars ever did, "What gives you two the right to come in here and bust on Reg. You two haven't been here long enough to do that. You two think you're so cool but really you're no better then those Shoobies," the room gasps, "You two have gone from squids to shoobies and I don't hang out with shoobs."  
  
"You just got here last week," Maria sneers, "What's that make you king of Rocket beach?"  
  
"I'd learn to keep your mouth shut. Catch ya later Twister," Lars says leaving the Shack.  
  
"Let's go," Twister says heading back toward their homes, "Otto, Sam!" Twister calls for them to follow, Mark trails behind.  
  
"Twister?" Otto says fearful of his best friend, Twister had only been that mad a few times in his life his brother had always been the cause.  
  
Twister forces a grin, "Lets go cheek on Rocket Girl?"  
  
"What ever you say bro," Sam timidly says thinking he was acting too much like Lars for comfort.  
  
Twister finally laughs easing the guys, "I'm not mad at you two."  
  
"Well you scared us it isn't like you to do that," Otto says.  
  
"It's not like Reggie to hate one of my videos," Twister says he looks back at Mark, "Does he always follow us?"  
  
Otto and Sam glance behind them, "Yeah," Otto nods in confirmation.  
  
"I think its time that he tasted what its really like to be a squid," Twister grins.  
  
Sam sighs, "It stinks on ice."  
  
"It sure does, and I think he's gotten off too easy," Twister says going into the Rockets house.  
  
"Reggie," Otto calls.  
  
"Lets see if they can both keep up," Twister says.  
  
"How do we get Reg to go?" Sam questions.  
  
Otto smirk, "We know how to get her to come."  
  
Mark slips in, "How?"  
  
Twister looks him over, "Are you helping or hurting?"  
  
Mark sighs after thinking long and hard, "I don't wanna be a shoobie," he sighs, "There goes New Zealand."  
  
"Good man Squid maybe you can come and watch," Twister says.  
  
"Let's go Twist," Otto says looking up the stair.  
  
Twister grins, "To the halfpipe."  
  
Once on the half pipe the guys put the plan to work, "Man Otto that was so sick no one could ever beat that!" Twister yells so Reggie can hear them though her window.  
  
"Yeah I'm the sickest skater alive," Otto fakes a beef.  
  
"Oh man Twister I seriously need help too bad I don't have anyone to show me how," Otto snickers.  
  
"To bad Otto, PI and Sputz are going to cream you," Sam says.  
  
"That's a known fact," Pi says walking up with Sputz.  
  
"Oh man," Twister hiss, "What do you two want?"  
  
"You," Sputz says Reggie looks out her window.  
  
"Me?" Twister says.  
  
"Run Twist they're going to womp you," Mark shivers.  
  
"Can it Squid," Otto glares.  
  
"Where's your bro?" Pi asks.  
  
"Don't know and don't care," Twister defends himself.  
  
"Well, we do," Pi growls grabbing Twister by the collar of his shirt, "Tell us now or prepare to be womped."  
  
"Ha you can't womp me I'm as big as you," Twister says.  
  
"Well there is two of us an you're a weakling," Sputz mumbles.  
  
"Count again," Lars says from behind them.  
  
"Lars," the three boys say.  
  
"All right 3-1," Pi grins, "Do you want the honors?"  
  
"Have you ever been womped," Lars asks implying that the question was beside by him. Pi and Sputz shake their heads. "I have and it's not nice."  
  
"You but you're the master," Sputz says.  
  
"We have so much to talk about have I ever told you about Juan," he says wrapping his arms around Sputz and Pi's neck and leading them away.  
  
"That was close," Mark sighs.  
  
"Who's Juan?" Otto asks.  
  
"Lars's exchange brother, Lars got to taste his medicine," Twister explains with a grin, "But it blew the plan."  
  
"Oh man you're right," Otto frowns.  
  
"Hey Reggie," Sam says walking over to the emerged Rocket.  
  
"Would you mind coming over tomorrow night to hang out and you know cake and ice cream?" She says lowering her head in fear.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sam asks, "I'm so there!"  
  
"But I gave you my presents already," Twister pouts.  
  
"It's cool. I just don't wanna be alone," Reggie says.  
  
"Can I come, Reg?" Otto asks.  
  
"Bro you live here of course you can," Reggie says and Otto jumps with happiness.  
  
"What about Squid?" Otto asks and they all quidkly look at him.  
  
"I don't kn..."  
  
"Please Reg, I'm sorry. I made fun of you. It was Maria she said I had to. Plus I wanted to go to New Zealand. With you guys cause you're so cool, but I knew Otto would never kick Twister out and you'd never let Otto push Sam out, so I...I'm really sorry. I just wanted to fit in and not be left out. I liked your video, mostly the Maurice part," he says giving the gang a chance to decide.  
  
"The name's Twister, don't forget it," Twister says and the gang laughs that was the Twister they knew.  
  
"All right you can come," Reggie agrees, "Too bad Trish and Sherry wouldn't come."  
  
"I'll get them to come," Sam says.  
  
"No way not in one day," Reggie says.  
  
"Give me a week," Sam says, "And your Zine and I'll have everybody in the junior high coming."  
  
"Zine?" Mark questions.  
  
"The retired one," Otto explains.  
  
"My Zine?" Reggie asks.  
  
"Duh Reg who else you should help him make it. A Zine all about Reggie," Twister says.  
  
"I've never done that," Reggie says nervously.  
  
"You've done Zines about Otto, Twister, and me, you deserve your own Reggie's Reggie's Zine," Sam says.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeease," Twister, Otto, and Sam chime. Twister elbows Mark into joining.  
  
"Okay, Okay I will stop that!" She smiles and goes back inside.  
  
"That was sweet guys," Otto says.  
  
"I thought she would have caught on," Sam says.  
  
"You guys I think we did it. I think she might be coming back," Twister gleams and puts his hand in. Mark looks confused and high fives it.  
  
"Uh Twister we haven't woogied since you left, it just didn't feel right," Otto explains.  
  
"Well that's crazy it's the best part of our friendship. Well except for the whole friend's part," Twister says.  
  
"Well I'm game," Sam says ready to woogie Otto shrugs and they woogie. Mark stares blankly and feels left out.  
  
"I have to start on the issue later guys," Sam heads home.  
  
"Well Squid can you keep up with Twist and me?" Otto turns to Mark.  
  
"Yeah but what's with the woogie," Mark says  
  
"Later Mark skate now!" Otto says as Twister pulls his Camera out of a bag he brought earlier and straps it on his helmet.  
  
"Ready best bro," Twister says and Mark gulps, "What's wrong Squid," he takes off, "Too slow..." the guys race after him. 


End file.
